


Magia Record Black days

by Tsutunut



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, madoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsutunut/pseuds/Tsutunut
Summary: When Tsuruno is kidnapped by magical girls, Iroha and her friends are trying to rescue them, will they be able to rescue her, no one will die? Find out in magic record dark days
Relationships: Azusa Mifuyu/Alina Gray, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 4





	Magia Record Black days

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic so I hope you like it and we're already updated

A girl walked the streets of Kamihama as her brown hair moved in with the sound of the wind while the noise of some cars and pedestrians were observed, the girl went home after spending time in mikazuki villa with her friends and master Yachiyo.

"I must hurry" – Think the girl as she took accelerated steps with the intention of getting home in the bambamzai. "The most powerful magical girl can't be late so walk ! "The girl says enthusiastically as she kept walking, the noise of cars passing as people speak was recurring and being a city like Kamihama was everyday bread so Tsuruno was used to that feeling. "I'm almost there, huh? . -The girl suddenly felt magical energy. "Magic energy, not a witch..." . -Tsuruno stops while feeling that the energy was close to her and among a tone of surprise the girl would say, "Her magic is not of some girl I have ever met, could it be?. – Tsuruno reconsidered, recalled that new magic girls were detected by Yachiyo to verify their intentions-

"I must go to investigate, but before... " -Tsuruno pulls out his phone, looks for his father's contact and sends him a message.

"PÁPA, HELLO!" -Tsuruno sends the first message which I would dial sent, the girl after one minute would send the second message.

"Sorry for the delay, time flew by with my friends." – The girl took air to keep writing. "I swear I'll be there in less than our special soup is prepared." -Tsuruno looks at the message and smiles as he places his finger on send. The girl keeps her phone, summons her gem and watches her. "Ihave good reservations, the most powerful magical girl Tsuruno Yui, can with the situation! -Tsuruno takes a leap of emotion because if she was an evil magical girl she could defeat her and save the situation. 

"Let's see, I got you!" -Tsuruno perceives the magic and continues to pass through busy places to an alley in which the girl assumed that the magic girl could be. "It's time to see what happens here."

-The girl sighs, transforms into her magic girl form and grabs the courage needed to enter the alley. "Hello, is there anyone?" -Tsuruno says in a confused tone while he can observe that the alley was in disrepair as if it were the west which confused the girl, but everything would get weird when the girl reached the end of the road where she would observe a flipped girl

"You've come all this way, Tsuruno Yui" -A voice of a girl is heard at that end, Tsuruno turns and would stand guard just in case""

"Whoare you?! And how do you know my name?! . -Tsuruno is surprised to hear that the girl knew her name, the girl turns around with the intention of staying in front of the face of the chestnut girl, this would have a white hood,you could see some locks of her hair which were a gray, , medium-white skin, you could see a ring that highlighted in the girl's right hand which would be shaped like a flower, a few black boots and a strange white mask with red lips and two basins in the holes where the eyes of a light pink tone were seen

"I'm afraid that information is confidential, Miss Yui" - The mask was hiding her emotions so Tsuruno felt she should leave. "Are you a white wings of magius?! .  
"The girl laughs provoking a bewilderment at the girl- "I'm not from that extinct cult, but you know..." -The masked girl stares at Tsuruno while invoking a syringe.  
"I'm afraid you've already asked a lot of questions, Miss Yui, it's time for the practice phase." -Tsuruno watches the scene stunned so he would invoke his Chinese fans against her-  
"You won't hurt me, I'm Tsuruno Yui and I'm the most powerful magic girl!! -That said Tsuruno runs towards the girl with the intention of fighting, but something would stop her, her energies were diminished feeling increasingly tired and causing her to fall to her knees.-  
"What's going on? my forces fade..." -with weakness Tsuruno watches with impotence the girl who would have magic in his hands implying that his magic caused those effects to the most powerful magical girl, a rogue smile comes out of the hooded face as he slowly approaches Tsuruno-  
"You thought a battle would come, you let me down more powerful magical girl." -The hooded girl clenched her fists making Tsuruno veryweak.-  
"N-I can't fall here, Dad, girls..." -Tsuruno refused to accept that fate so using his remaining forces he would try to lift, but he would be stopped by the magic of the hooded causing him to crash to the ground.-  
"Pathetic, using the monologue won't work for you..." -The girl joins her arms causing Tsuruno to pass out to her-  
"Now you're I've got you, Tsuruno Yui" -The girl watches the unconscious Tsuruno and a giggle would come out of her face.  
The next morning://  
-The mikazuki villa team would be awake as today there would be a festival in Mizuna Ward for which they were almost ready.-  
"Everyone's ready?" says Yachiyo by taking the keys to the villa and putting them in her handbag and walking to her other friends.-  
"I'm happy that we're all going to this festival. "Sana would exclaim happily as she gets some items into her backpack.  
"The festival of the stars looks very beautiful, it will be a good opportunity to spend time with everyone! . "Iroha says in a cheerful tone as he put the last thing in his backpack, then turns to see Yachiyo.  
"Thefestival of stars sounds fun, thank you for taking us Yachiyo San" . -Iroha winks at Yachiyo making the model smile at him in response.  
"I already want to play and eat the exotic meals of the place, they say there is a very delicious steak! . -Felicia thinks of the flesh so she would put a eager face, Yachiyo crosses her arms and sees her with a little seriousness on her face.-  
"The food should be delicious, but..." – Yachiyo places his left hand on his hair." Remember that we must follow the budget so we can't afford to buy a lot of expensive food." -The model releases a sigh as Felicia's face changes to a sad one.  
"But I wanted meat..." -The cow girl would say it with a disloyal thing causing Yachiyo to put her right hand on Felicia's shoulder.-  
"We'll get it, just don't go over the budget." -Yachiyo smiling then sees that someone was missing, it was Tsuruno.-  
"How strange, Tsuruno chan is not untimely" -Sana's voice showed fear for her friend, Iroha watches Sana and places her left hand on her shoulder "  
"Tsuruno chan must be fine maybe she just stayed longer she slept and..." -Iroha is interrupted by the knock at the door so she releases some air.-  
"Fiu, he's here...". -Iroha says relieved, Yachiyo decides to go for which she opens the door and would be surprised to see who he was.- "Hi Yachiyo Nanami" -A male voice would speak and by its tone you could see that it was someone of an older age, Yachiyo would be atonic and a few words would come out of his lips.  
"Mr.Yui? "The incredulous voice of Yachiyo would cause the girls present to realize the guest.- "boss?!". -Felicia says shocked to see the owner of thebambamzai in her home, Mr. Yui gives a kind smile to her worker and then change to a serious expression on her face.  
"Come on forward, can I get you some tea?" -Yachiyo invites you to stop by which you would be taken to the sitting table where you would take a seat while both Sana, Iroha and Felicia took their seats, , Yachiyo goes to the kitchen and while preparing tea for everyone says with doubt in his voice-  
"It's very rare for him to visit us, and that.? "Yachiyo asks him as he fills the water from his teapot" -mr Yui sighs as he sees to the ground. – "It is concerning Tsuruno..." -the girls are stunned by such words from Tsuruno's father, Iroha decides to ask with concern in his voice.- "What happened to Tsuruno chan? ..." -Iroha asks as the worry and anxiety were playing against him, Tsuruno's father  
decides to respond with a voice that reflected guilt and pain.- "Tsuruno did not come home yesterday, I was hoping to find her here, but I see her genuine reactions of concern..."  
Yachiyo's mind was with many doubts about Tsuruno and was concerned about his well-being, thinks the model while serving tea to Tsuruno's father and the other inhabitants of mikazukivilla.  
"Did Tsuruno chan text you yesterday?" "Sana asks you as you sip your tea." (Tsuruno chan...) -Sana thinks while a sadness floods her feeling guilty for not protecting her.  
"Infact yes, he sent me a message saying that he would return, but never arrived..." -Tsuruno's father would have a sad face, Iroha listens to the lord's words and even though he feels sad he still had hope. "We'll help find her, count on us! -Felicia crosses hands- "we will find... a Tsuruno..." – Felicia's voice is broken by Tsuruno's disappearance.- "Yes, I also want to help find Tsuruno chan..." – A certain tone comes out of the shy girl as her face watches Tsuruno's father.  
"Yes, we will help in any way we can for the search for Tsuruno", expresses Yachiyo as he observes his reflection shown in which he was dispelled by the movement caused by Tsuruno's father stood up from his seat as he pulled out his phone."  
"I will give you my number, anything you findn please inform me immediately". - Tsuruno's father says goodbye leaving the members of Mikazuki villa with many questions.-  
"Tsuruno..." -Yachiyo whispers as she closes her eyes.- "That doesn't make sense, Tsuruno is a magical girl!" – Felicia exclaims annoyed as she feltpowerless."  
-Iroha heads to his backpack, opens his backpack and pulls out his cell phone. "No matter what it was, Tsuruno chan needs us and we will not fail him.... " – Iroha turns on your cell phone as it enters contacts and then dialsr to a known contact.-  
"Momoko chan, I need your help"  
....................................................................  
"It was a productive teaching morning you could observe 3 girls together in what appeared to be a class, the eldest with a tone I would say to their 2 companions.  
"And that would be the lesson of moral philosophy." -The silver-haired girl puts her hands together while her face expresses emotion.-  
"Your classes are encouragement, you can really become good" -A girl in a wheelchair speaks using a sincere tone causing the silver-haired girl to get a little embarrassed by what the minor had told her.- "Thank you very much, Nemu, I do my best to help you" – Mifuyu smiles at Nemu making her other partner speak- jijiji "Really your classes help me find a way to study and improve the lives of the magical girls. -Touka lets go of a giggle while Mifuyu watches her.  
"Just remember that it's forbidden to create magius again." -Mifuyu reminds him of the deal with the magic girls and Kamihama making Touka a little annoyed a little- "I won't do that again, I promised one sama and Ui!" -Reprocha Touka as Nemu decides to speak - "Committing the mistakes of the past would not allow us to advance in the present." Nemu would say as the door of the room where the 3 were opened  
"You're right Nemu chan." -Mifuyu smiles at him as he realizes the new guest just like Touka and Nemu-  
"Touka chan, Nemu chan and Mifuyu San, hello!" -A girl apparently the same age as Touka and Nemu, a sweet voice and her snow-white foot and pink hair.  
"Ui!" -Touka ran to hug her while Nemu smiles- "Nemu chan, you look so much better! "Ui says cheerfully as he finishes hugging Touka- "In time I will get better and be in my natural state, It's a fact." -Nemu gives a giggle as Mifuyu watches Ui confused at not knowing he was here - "Oh Ui chan, you've taken me by surprise..." -Mifuyu puts his left hand on his head in a sign of embarrassment, Touka sighs as he watches his friends- "I remember telling you, Ui stayed in a bed with Nemu and I." – Touka smiles while Ui saves his phone-. "Yes, we'll do a sleepover! -Ui's eyes light up while Mifuyu can't help tenderness-"Thatsounds funny!"-Mifuyu puts his hands together while with a curious tone he would say-  
"I, maybe I have some plan with yacchan" -A little bluscation comes out on his cheeks which he would try to hide.  
"Maybe we can go to the festival of the stars."- Says Ui as he reminds himself that Iroha had mentioned it once.  
.....................................................................  
-Tsuruno opens his eyes slowly.- "Where am I? ..." -Tsuruno realizes that he was no longer in that alley, but was in a dark room with only a small light source, swelled walls and a door that was not distinguished by darkness from which wood was  
"That girl..." – Tsuruno remembers that hooded and a rage is formed upon knowing that she had kidnapped her, suddenly the door of the room opens revealing to that girl next to another companion-  
"You..." -Tsuruno tries to go against them, but realizes that magical bars prevented his movement, the girl laughs at Tsuruno's failed attempt-  
"I, how intelligent you are, Miss Yui"- The masked girl would mock Tsuruno causing her to get upset - DON'T GET YOU FROM THE MAGIC GIRL MORE... -Tsuruno would panic, forgetting her fury realizing that her ring which contained her soul gem is no longer on her finger, quickly the masked girl pulls a ring out of her pocket.- That belongs to you? -Tsuruno is frozen to see that her source of magic had been stolen- "Enough chitchat" -The masked one sighs as she approaches her henchman- "You will wonder who we are, the answer is very easy.- The girl points to her henchman as she invokes some lights with magic- "Knights and Miss Yui, Drum Sounds" -Improvisedly she would make sounds with her hands earning a look of shame oblivious to her companion and Tsuruno himself-  
"Katsuki Jotome, the principal investigator of this" -Her partner Katsuki takes a step forward and says in a serious tone- "Good" – Tsuruno thinks while trying to pay attention.- (Reminds me of Master Yachiyo...)  
"And now last but not least, bududududududud" -It makes the masked one imitating a redoble- "I am Tsuka Motokimo and together we are." -The voice of the girl changes to one more would be - "The future of the world".


End file.
